Unknown
by Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Hinata, gadis mungil yang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Tidak benar-benar sendirian sebenarnya, karena ada mayat keluarga yang tinggal bersamanya. / SasuHina
1. Trailer

"Wow, benar-benar menakjubkan," kagum seorang wanita dewasa yang baru saja keluar dari pintu mobil. Ia mendongak kearah rumah besar nan mewah bergaya eropa-klasik yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau suka, Kushina?" tanya pria paruh baya yang juga baru saja keluar dari pintu mobil bagian pengemudi. Kemudian diikuti oleh dua laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang keluar dari pintu mobil bagian belakang.

"Tentu, Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun juga pasti senang. Iya, 'kan?" Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kearah mereka berdua.

"Yup, pilihan Tou-chan memang keren," puji Naruto dengan senyuman lebar sembari mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Otousan-nya.

"Kau juga senang kan, Sasuke?" Melihat anak bungsunya yang hanya terdiam, membuat Fugaku menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang Kushina tanyakan sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya melirik Fugaku datar tanpa minat, "aku ingin pulang."

.

.

Presented by

 **Hyuuga Sabaku**

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kushina lembut saat melihat makanan di piring Sasuke yang masih utuh.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke, kau harus makan. Lagipula masakan Kaa-chan enak." Fugaku mencoba membujuk Sasuke yang kini tengah menjauhkan piringnya dari hadapannya.

"Dia bukan Kaa-chanku," balas Sasuke dingin tanpa menatap wajah Fugaku. Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, seketika membuat emosi Fugaku muncul, "Sasuke, sudah berapa kali Tou-san katakan, Kaa-chanmu adalah Kushina!" tegas Fugaku dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Tou-san, jangan marahi Sasuke-kun, dia tidak salah." Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam di sebelah Sasuke kini angkat bicara, berusaha untuk membelanya.

"Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu. Dan dia bukan Tou-sanmu."

.

.

Production by

 **Studio Pierrot**

.

.

"Namaku Sasuke." Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur ke arah gadis mungil yang nampak seumuran dengannya di hadapannya. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut hanya tersenyum sembari menyodorkan sebuah mobil mainan yang terbuat dari kayu ke arah Sasuke.

"Namamu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah membaca sebuah nama yang terukir di bagian samping mobil mainan tersebut. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari terus menyunggingkan senyumnya kearah Sasuke.

"Hei, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Sasuke sembari mengejar Hinata yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

 **A Thriller Fanfiction**

With Mystery and Suspense

.

.

 **Cyuur!**

Seorang gadis mungil nampak menuangkan segelas minyak tanah kedalam rongga mata Naruto yang tidak lagi terdapat bola mata didalamnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia segera menyalakan pemantik api dan dengan santainya memasukkannya kedalam rongga mata Naruto.

 **Bwooosh!**

"HMMPHH!" Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi terikat diatas kursi dengan kain yang melilit mulutnya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Dengan cepat api menyebar membakar seluruh bagian dalam isi kepalanya.

.

.

 **THIS JULY**

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata

Uchiha Fugaku

Uzumaki Kushina

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

.

.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sasuke sembari memandangi nuansa rumah yang tak jauh berbeda dari rumah barunya. Besar dan mewah, dengan gaya eropa-klasik.

"Nii-san. Disini. Ada." jawab Hinata sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup, Sasuke hanya menatap pintu tersebut dengan pandangan heran. Pintu kamar tersebut nampak begitu lusuh dan berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain yang ada disana.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa begitu penasaran dengan pintu tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Hinata mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangannya. "Nii-san. Diganggu. Jangan."

.

.

 **UNKNOWN**

' _Once you've been chosen, you belong to him.'_

.

.

 **Klek! Klek! Klek!**

'Suara ini.' Sasuke yang hampir saja tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya, mendadak terbangun saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Dengan sangat perlahan Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kolong tempat tidur, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada disana.

 **Gelap.**

Sasuke semakin melongokkan kepalanya ke kolong tempat tidur, berharap bahwa ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas.

 **Sret!**

Mendadak tangan mungil dengan kulit pucat terulur dan mencengkram wajahnya erat.

"UGGHH!"

 **BRUK!**

Sasuke meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan tersebut dari wajahnya, namun tubuhnya yang masih berada diatas kasur terhempas ke lantai. Seketika ia pingsan karena benturan yang sangat keras di bagian belakang kepalanya.

 **Sreeek!**

Perlahan tubuh Sasuke terseret hingga menghilang di kolong tempat tidurnya.

.

.

 **COMING SOON**

.

.

Don't miss it!


	2. Chapter 1

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

Unknown © **Hyuuga Sabaku**

Genre : Mystery/Suspense

Warning : OOC, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T** -ROMANCE! **M** -GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

 **UNKNOWN**

'Once you've been chosen, you belong to him.'

.

.

.

Seorang gadis mungil nampak mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur, dimana di hadapannya kini terbaring sosok laki-laki mungil. Mereka memiliki warna mata lavender yang sama.

"Kakak. Makan. Ayo." bujuk gadis mungil yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangan kirinya menyangga sebuah piring berisi makanan, sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha menyuapi sang kakak yang hanya terdiam.

 _"G_ _ē_ _g_ _ē_ _b_ _ù huì è,"_ balas sang kakak tanpa membuka mulutnya saat sebuah sendok berisi makanan menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Belum. Kemarin. Makan." Gadis mungil itu masih bersikeras membujuk kakaknya untuk makan. Jelas saja dia khawatir, melihat bagaimana pucat dan kurusnya kondisi kakaknya sekarang.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah saat sang kakak lagi-lagi tak menanggapinya, kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian untuk beristirahat. Dengan perlahan ia menarik selimut kakaknya yang semula hanya sebatas perut, kini menutup hingga ke lehernya.

Kaki mungilnya kini melangkah ke sebuah lorong yang terletak di sudut kamar, tak lupa ia membawa dua piring makanan yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat memasuki lorong tersebut, mengingat ukurannya yang sangat sempit.

"Kalian. Ini. Makan." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kedua piring tersebut ke arah dua orang dewasa yang kini dalam keadaan terikat di kursi kayu. Keduanya yang sebelumnya menunduk lemas, kini mendongakkan wajahnya dengan tatapan marah.

 _"Lepaskan kami!"_

 _"Dasar anak tidak berguna!"_

Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi hardikan yang ditujukan padanya. Perlahan ia mendekati keduanya, tangan mungilnya mulai menyuapi mereka dengan makanan yang ada dipiringnya. Ia menjejalkan suapan yang berisi campuran tanah, kerikil, dan cacing ke mulut mereka masing-masing dengan paksa.

 _"UGHH! BOCAH SINTING!"_

 _"HOEEKK!"_

"Makan. Lagi. Ayo."

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah rumah besar nan mewah bergaya eropa-klasik dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Jelas sekali bahwa rumah tersebut terletak di daerah terpencil mengingat banyaknya bukit maupun pepohonan tersebar disana.

 **Bruum!**

Dari kejauhan nampak sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang perlahan mulai mendekat. Tepat setelah sampai di halaman depan, mobil tersebut berhenti.

"Wow, benar-benar menakjubkan," kagum seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu mobil. Ia mendongak ke arah rumah besar yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau suka?" tanya laki-laki dewasa lainnya yang juga baru saja keluar dari pintu mobil bagian pengemudi. Yang kemudian diikuti oleh dua laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang keluar dari pintu mobil bagian belakang.

"Tentu, Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun juga pasti senang, iya kan?" Kushina menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ne, pilihan tou-chan memang keren," puji Naruto dengan senyuman tulus sembari mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah tou-channya. Melihat itu, sang tou-chan ikut mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau juga senang kan, Sasuke?" melihat anak bungsunya yang hanya terdiam, membuat Fugaku menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang Kushina tanyakan sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya melirik tou-channya datar tanpa minat,

"Aku ingin pulang," mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sontak semuanya mengalihkan tatapan kaget ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak suka rumah ini, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku lembut sembari berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Aku tidak suka mereka," balas Sasuke tanpa menatap ke arah 'mereka' yang dimaksudnya. Namun Kushina dan Naruto yang mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke segera menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"Sasuke, sekarang mereka adalah keluarga kita, ne?" jelas Fugaku dengan nada yang terdengar sabar dan lembut. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak mereka tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga, namun sepertinya Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima mereka sebagai keluarga barunya.

Mendengar ucapan sang tou-chan, Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping tanpa ada niatan untuk membalasnya. Fugaku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan, mengira bahwa Sasuke menuruti perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" ajak Fugaku ceria berharap bahwa suasana kaku yang tercipta diantara mereka segera menghilang. Kushina dan Naruto hanya mengangguk menurut dan berjalan menuju bagasi untuk mengambil koper mereka.

"Sasuke, ayo!" ajak Fugaku lagi sembari menyodorkan koper mungil Sasuke ke arahnya saat melihat anak bungsunya tersebut masih terdiam di posisi yang sama. Mendengar itu Sasuke semakin memalingkan wajahnya, jelas sekali bahwa laki-laki itu sedang ngambek.

"Wuhuuu~" Fugaku yang menyadarinya segera membawa tubuh mungil Sasuke ke dalam gendongannya dan melambung-lambungkannya ke atas, biasanya Sasuke akan tertawa senang jika Fugaku memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Berhenti, tou-chan," ujar Sasuke dingin di sela-sela tubuhnya yang masih melambung-lambung, rambutnya yang bergerak naik turun terlihat kontras sekali dengan wajah datarnya. Fugaku yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang buruk segera menghentikannya dan memilih menggendongnya di lengan kirinya.

"Ayo semuanya masuk!" ajaknya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, tangan kanannya kini meraih koper miliknya dan Sasuke.

"Biar kubawakan saja," tawar Kushina lembut sembari membawakan koper milik Fugaku yang cukup besar dan berat dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa koper miliknya sendiri.

"Punya Sasuke juga kubawa saja," Naruto ikut membawakan koper milik Sasuke yang masih ada di genggaman Fugaku. Melihat keduanya Fugaku tersenyum senang,

"Lihat kan, Sasuke? Kaa-chan dan nii-sanmu sangat baik," Fugaku tersenyum sembari mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke yang ada di gendongannya. Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan,

"Cari muka."

.

.

.

"Makanan siap," ucap Kushina ceria sembari membawa mangkuk besar dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang telah siap dengan sendok garpu di genggamannya segera memasang wajah sumrigah ke arah sup daging tersebut.

Dengan telaten Kushina menuangkan sup tersebut ke mangkok yang lebih kecil dan membagikannya ke hadapan mereka masing-masing. Setelah melakukan ritual 'berdoa sebelum makan' mereka segera melahap makanan masing-masing, terkecuali Sasuke yang hanya meminum air putih di gelasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kushina lembut saat menyadari makanan di mangkok Sasuke masih utuh. Sontak Fugaku dan Naruto yang sebelumnya asik melahap makanannya kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak," ucapnya tanpa memandang Kushina.

"Sasuke, kau harus makan. Lagipula masakan kaa-chan enak lho," Fugaku mencoba membujuk Sasuke yang kini tengah menjauhkan mangkok dari hadapannya.

"Dia bukan kaa-chanku," balas Sasuke dingin tanpa menatap wajah Fugaku. Kushina yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam, ia merasa belum melakukan persiapan emosi untuk menghadapi ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Hingga tak terasa sebulir air mata menetes menuruni pipi miliknya. Kushina tak mau jika mereka menganggapnya cengeng sehingga ia segera berdiri untuk pamit meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Sasuke, sudah berapa kali tou-chan katakan, kaa-chanmu adalah Kushina!" emosi Fugaku mendadak muncul saat melihat Kushina pergi, kelakuan Sasuke memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Tou-chan, jangan marahi Sasuke-kun, dia tidak salah," Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan, kini mencoba angkat bicara untuk membela Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu," ujar Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto. Menurutnya mereka berdua sama saja, perusak keluarganya dan perebut tou-channya.

"Sasuke, jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Fugaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, tou-chan," balas Naruto lembut menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan memanggilnya tou-chan," Sasuke kini menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke!" bentak Fugaku lagi.

"Aku pergi," Sasuke segera meloncat turun dari kursi yang didudukinya, ia segera melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fugaku berusaha mencegah Sasuke agar tidak pergi.

"Aku juga pergi dulu, tou-chan," Naruto yang merasa suasana makan malam berantakan segera pamit untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"ARGH!" teriak Fugaku frustasi sembari mengacak kasar rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju keluar halaman rumah, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan suasana luar yang begitu gelap gulita. Ia terus menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya dengan kesal, tanpa tau kemana tujuannya. Hingga kini langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di sebuah danau yang begitu luas.

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah tangan kanannya, dimana sebuah handphone milik tou-channya kini tergenggam. Sebelum keluar rumah tadi ia memang sempat mengambil handphone Fugaku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Telunjuk mungilnya kini dengan lincah menelusuri beberapa nama kontak yang ada, hingga pandangannya terhenti saat ia sampai pada sebuah nama.

 **'Halo, ada ap–'**

"Kaa-chan!"

 **'Sasuke? Ada apa sayang?'**

"Aku tidak suka mereka, kaa-chan!"

 **'Kau akan terbiasa, sayang.'**

"Aku benci mereka, kaa-chan! Aku ingin pulang!"

 **'Sasuke, kau haru–'**

"Kaa-chan, apa yang kau katakan?"

 **'Tidak Sasuke–. Sebenta–'**

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa–"

 **–PIPP**

Ia menatap kesal ke layar handphone di genggamannya saat panggilannya terputus secara sepihak. Ada apa dengan kaa-channya? Kenapa kaa-channya seolah tidak peduli dengannya? Beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba menghubunginya kembali, namun tidak terhubung karena handphone kaa-channya mendadak tidak aktif.

 **PLUNG!**

Sasuke yang merasa amat kesal segera melempar handphone tou-channya ke dalam danau. Mana peduli dia jika nanti tou-channya memarahinya, lagipula ini kan salah tou-channya juga yang bercerai dengan kaa-channya dan malah menikahi wanita lain.

 **BYUR!**

"Eh?" kaget Sasuke saat tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di sampingnya dan langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau. Hei! Ini kan sudah malam, lagipula udaranya begitu dingin. Orang gila mana yang mau berenang malam-malam di sebuah danau yang entah ada buaya atau tidak.

Sasuke memandang cemas ke arah danau yang berada di depannya, menanti kemunculan seseorang tersebut yang entah kenapa tak kunjung menyembul. Atau jangan-jangan ia tenggelam? Melihat bagaimana keadaan air danau yang kini tenang.

 **Greb!**

"HUWAAAAA!"

 **Bruk!**

Sasuke reflek berteriak kaget saat sebuah tangan mungil muncul mencengkram kakinya yang berada tepat di pinggir danau. Sontak ia jatuh terduduk dan mulai memundurkan badannya perlahan. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat tangan mungil lain yang muncul dengan menggenggam handphone milik tou-channya.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah kepala menyembul dari dalam danau, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan wajah imutnya kini mulai merangkak naik ke pinggiran danau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sembari merangkak mendekati gadis mungil yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kolam. Gadis berambut panjang itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan malah menyodorkan handphone di tangannya. Sasuke segera menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis bermata lavender itu. Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah gadis mungil yang basah kuyup tersebut. Apa dia tak merasa kedinginan?

"Ini. Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya, bermaksud agar gadis tersebut menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia segera menerima sapu tangannya dan balik menyodorkan sebuah mobil kayu mainan dari sakunya ke arah Sasuke.

"Namamu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah membaca sebuah nama yang terukir di samping mobil mainan tersebut. Hinata hanya mengangguk sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengamati sapu tangan Sasuke di genggamannya.

"Sasuke?" Hinata balik bertanya sembari menunjuk sebuah tulisan kanji 'Sasuke' yang menghiasi permukaan sapu tangan tersebut.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan cepat ia merebut sapu tangannya kembali dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah Hinata yang mulai memucat. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Hinata hanya terdiam sembari memainkan mobil-mobilan kayu miliknya yang menimbulkan bunyi aneh ketika rodanya berputar.

Dengan telaten Sasuke terus mengeringkan wajah Hinata, mulai dari dahi hingga turun ke dagu. Sesaat Sasuke nampak mengagumi wajah imut dan cantik tanpa cela tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik kembali tangannya setelah dirasanya wajah Hinata telah terbebas dari air.

"Rambutmu masih basah," ujar Sasuke sembari menunjuk rambut Hinata yang terus meneteskan air sehingga membasahi wajahnya kembali. Sejenak Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya sembari menatap Sasuke sebelum,

"Gyaaaa! Jangan mencipratiku!" Sasuke berusaha menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat Hinata mendadak mengibaskan rambut panjangnya hingga airnya terciprat kemana-mana. Melihat itu Hinata malah semakin semangat mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Hei! Hentikan!" Sasuke yang merasa kesal akhirnya menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya agar ia menghentikan gerakan kepalanya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat telapak tangannya mendapati kedua pipi Hinata yang begitu..

 **Dingin.**

Oh, lihatlah juga bibir mungilnya yang begitu pucat membiru.

Yang mengherankan adalah, kenapa Hinata sepertinya sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan? Bahkan bibir mungilnya tak sedikit pun bergetar akibat kedinginan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" heran Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menangkup pipi Hinata. Mendengar itu Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia kembali memainkan mobil-mobilannya. Sasuke segera menarik kembali tangannya dan melepas jaketnya untuk memasangkannya pada Hinata.

"Sudah lebih hangat?"

"Sama."

"Sama bagai–"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya segera menoleh kesal ke belakang, dimana seorang wanita yang paling dibencinya kini tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah depan sembari memasang wajah dinginnya. Untuk apa juga ia repot-repot menyusul Sasuke? Lagipula bukankah tadi Sasuke berhasil membuatnya menangis?

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu," jelas Kushina lembut sembari mensejajarkan tubunya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sebelumnya masih memasang tampang dingin, kini mengernyit heran,

'Sendirian kata–eh?' kaget Sasuke saat menoleh dan tak mendapati Hinata lagi disampingnya. Yang ia dapati hanyalah jaket mungilnya dan mobil mainan kayu yang tergeletak di tempat yang diduduki Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ayo, pulang," tawar Kushina lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menggandeng Sasuke.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Kushina yang hampir menyentuhnya. Ia segera mengambil mobil mainan milik Hinata dan beranjak pergi menuju rumah. Kushina hanya terdiam sembari melangkah mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil jaket Sasuke yang tergeletak.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua melangkah menjauh dari danau, sebuah kepala mungil menyembul dari permukaan danau. Seulas senyuman kini tersungging di bibir pucatnya, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya tubuh mungilnya membawanya berenang menjauhi tempat tersebut,

"Teman. Baru. Punya."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

 **A/N lagi :** Aduh, kesan misterinya belum dapet ya? u,u lagian chap ini berasa pendek banget -_- Dan kenapa saya malah bikin Hinata terkesan kayak penunggu danau disini?

Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya karena tidak bisa membalas reviewnya, tapi jujur deh saya seneng banget bacanya :D Itu sok-sokan bikin trailer gara-gara saya lebih seneng liat trailer daripada film aslinya hahaha.

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

Narulita706, Yue aoi, Lin Xiao Li, clareon, rikarika, GrandpaGyu, Anni593, Hime-Nara-kun, Shieru Azalea, coco-nut27

.

.

.

" **RE. VI. EW?"** bisik Hinata.


End file.
